


Caught You in the Rain

by Xarnluz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Koga being a good boy, Koga still lives on his own in 3rd year okay?, you're a crybaby but that's okay too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarnluz/pseuds/Xarnluz
Summary: You're having a bit of a mental breakdown in the rain like any good producer does and Koga doesn't like that.
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Caught You in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Little comfort fic for little comfort friend. Tried to fit as many prompts as I could remember in here and maybe it didn't work out like intended, but I finished and that's all that matters.

You barely even register the squelch in your step as you continue down the street. The rain is heavy and it soaks into your school blazer, no umbrella on hand. Your mind resembles much like the terrain, helpless to the downpour; once vibrant foliage, left to drown in the deep puddles of uncertainty and doubt of when or if it'll ever let up. The doubt seeps further into you. Snuffing out any spark of hope it finds. 

The expectations pile up, no end in sight. You're needed as a role model for the producer course having helped with curriculum last year, but juggling the new responsibilities of ES on top of making friends with classmates and excelling in studies--all while emitting a sense of professionalism and positive energy-- has done nothing but drain you further. Your battery has been drained too quickly, too often, it barely holds its charge now. In the rain it feels like it might fully fizz out.

"Oi, the hell ya doin' out in this shit!" A voice calls from across the street, the rain threatens to drown that out too. Your eyes move, but head barely follows. You can make out a dark hooded figure under the just as dark umbrella. The only thing not so somber looking is the bright orange dog sniffing around a bush. "Are ya even listenin'?"

Your feet finally stop in their path. You weren't heading home anyway. You don't know where you were headed honestly, or why it led to here, but now your feet seem to find purpose and they turn 90 degrees to cross the laneway. Your shoes continue to squelch as they pass from asphalt to grass, sound only stopping when you reach the hooded man.

"Fuck, how long have ya been out here? You're soaked!" Now closer you can better hear how the words rumble out of him, like the beginnings of a roll of thunder. Heavy, but still soft, not yet to its full boom. Head down, you silently watch as he shuffles his hands around to hold the umbrella above you while trying not to fumble his grasp on the taut leash. "Get your ass inside. Come on. You too Leon, let's go bud!" 

Leon perks his head up from the bush and bolts to the door of the house. Before the owner can be tugged along, he let's go of the leash and uses his free hand to push you forward. Your blazer further sticks to you, but the warmth of his palm is unmistakable.

You stand in the entranceway not having the energy to think of proper etiquette. Have you ever been in his house? You don't think so. Maybe to the front steps to deliver missed class notes on the rare occasions that he was actually sick. 

You hear him slip off his shoes and tuck them to the side. Umbrella put up against the wall to dry out. He shuffles past you when you don't move, muttering a command to wait there. You don't register it. You just focus on the small puddle of water you are standing in as your rain saturated clothes and hair drip. Focus on the chill starting to seep into your bones. Focus on the doubt ever present at the front of your mind.

Again you ask yourself how you got here. You could have ignored him; kept walking. Instead you followed his half drowned out voice, followed him in; followed the feeling of that waterlogged spark trying to reignite with every time his name echoed in your just as waterlogged head.

_ Koga. Koga. Koga. _

"Koga." It comes out as a whimper, so tiny you think no one heard it, but there Koga is back in front of you with a towel and a confused look on his face. 

"Yeah?" He asks, flopping the towel over your head and ruffling your hair dry. You answer with a cracked sob. The towel is just as quickly ripped off your head. "What! Why are ya cryin'? Shit!"

You can't answer him. It's like his presence just released something within you and tears are the only escape. Koga mutters another curse and resumes drying you off, patting around your neck and shoulders then letting the towel rest there.

Your sobs wrack through your body with no end in sight. Your chest feels like it'll burst and you want to just curl up on yourself on the wet floor, but Koga doesn't let you. He pulls you into his arms and cradles your soaked head firmly against his chest. He has to hunch over with the added height of the floor steps. 

"I dunno what's gotten your panties in a twist but you're gonna be okay. Okay?" You respond with a garbled mess of sounds. Your arms lay limp at your sides and you break down fully in his grasp. "Hey, shh, shhh, just listen to my heartbeat or somethin'. Copy my breathing, 'kay?" 

You sniffle loudly and nod your head. Following his lead of  _ in and out _ you eventually calm down. 

"Good. Now let's get ya dried at least. I'll let ya chill here 'til the rain stops if ya want." 

You slowly slip out of your shoes and Koga lays the towel on the floor so you can dry your feet after peeling sopping wet socks off. 

"Leon. Slippers." 

Paws skitter across the wood floorboards and the corgi returns with a paw printed slipper in his mouth. Leon drops it at Koga's feet and runs back for the pair. No matter how shitty you feel inside the sight of it makes you smile. You slip them on after Leon returns a second time and take a few slow steps into Koga's house. 

Now that you've calmed down a bit the awkwardness settles in fully. Koga just saw you lose your cool. After always telling you how he doesn't want to treat you like you're some delicate weak thing, here you are acting like you're so fragile a look would shatter you. You turn to leave. You can't be bothering people like this. You have to act like the strong producer you are.

You bump into Koga's chest. 

Reflexively his arms come up to wrap around your shoulders. The hug isn't firm by any means but you melt into it regardless. His body is so warm compared to your soaked through one. The involuntary shiver proves it.

"I'll get ya a pair of pjs or something to change into. You're gonna get sick." Koga grabs your shoulders, turns you back around and pushes you further into the apartment until you reach the end of a hallway. Bathroom on the left, presumably bedroom on the right. "One sec." 

Koga leaves you to stand in the hall while he rummages through his dresser. You can hear drawers frantically opening and closing, and him humming in thought. Finally he comes back with a pair of black sweat pants and a matching hoodie.

"Here." He hands the bundle of fabric over to you before shoving you forward once again into the bathroom. "I'll dry your wet shit when you're done."

Koga shuts the bathroom door and you're left standing alone in the small compact bathroom. You catch your reflection in the mirror as you take off your blazer and wow do you ever look like a sewer rat. Like Leon found you in a gutter and dragged you home. Hair stringy from rain and now drying in strands. Your shirt is slightly translucent from getting wet and you can almost see your bra underneath. Koga didn't seem to have noticed so maybe your blazer covered it up. Or he's just being a gentleman and ignoring it, like the rest of your appearance. Your eyes dark and now bloodshot might be what really brings the look all together. Is this what Koga saw across the street? No wonder he didn't turn you away. He was always such a worrier, and you look awful. 

But he was also a comfort. You unbutton your shirt and replace it with the black hoodie. It's baggy enough to almost reach your knees and you inhale the scent of his fabric softener. Already you feel your body relaxing. The sweat pants have the same leopard print stripe down the legs as the hoodie did down the arms and just as baggy. You tie the drawstring as tight as possible and roll up the bottoms what seems like 20 times. You look like a lump in the mirror now, but you're a lot warmer. 

Koga's still in the hallway when you open the bathroom door. It's embarrassing to think he might have just stood outside it the entire time, but you try not to think about it.

"Thanks," you murmur, burrowing your nose in the collar of the sweater to hide your face (and maybe take another whiff of comforting fabric softener) as you hand over your sopping wet uniform.

"No prob, just gonna hang these so go sit on the couch or somethin'."

You do as you're told and shuffle in your slippers back to the living room where Leon is curled up on the couch. You join him and he immediately jumps into your lap for attention. You supply it just as quickly, scratching behind his ears and getting under his collar to scratch at the spot that makes his legs kick. All dogs were the same.

Koga comes back with a hairdryer in hand.

"Scooch over." He swats at your shoulder until you open up a space. He plugs the dryer into the socket behind the couch and sits beside you. One leg tucks into himself so he can get an angle and you help him out by turning yourself sideways. You've succumbed to his doting at this point. 

A chill runs down your back when you feel Koga's fingers brush through your knotted hair. The fingers are joined by heat and the noise makes Leon jump off your lap to move to another room. Left alone you hunch forward with your hands useless in your lap and just let the hot air envelope you. Head finally empty.

Koga combs his fingers through gently, trying not to snag a knot too harshly. You wonder if he's had practice with this. The way his fingers ghost around your ears, or how they fan up from your nape suggest it; placing his hand over your forehead to block the air from getting in your eyes as he dries the front. You lean into the touch subconsciously. 

"So…." He drawls, clicking the dryer off and leaning over to put it on the floor. He continues to brush your hair out with his fingers, now dry and much more compliant. "Wanna talk about it?" 

_ Not really.  _ You wish you could say because letting your worries out to essentially coworkers is the last thing you want to do, would only complicate work no doubt, but he is also a close classmate and friend and maybe his brash way of thinking could do some good against your more people pleasing attitude.

"I want to quit," Koga's hands freeze where they are mid nape. "Is what I wish I was really feeling because it would be so much easier to say."

Toss the responsibility aside. Be able to interact with peers like normal, not having to be a role model for anything, just a dumb teenager. You miss being a dumb teenager. Having to juggle school and company work makes you feel like you're growing up too fast. You miss the silly playdates, the events that didn't matter, if they failed it was a lesson to be learned but ultimately had little repercussions. Not so much the case anymore. You let all your worries spill. How much you love your career and the people you work with, how the exhaustion disappears if only for a moment when everything plays out right. You love being a producer, but… 

"I miss having friends." Somehow you've ended up lying in Koga's lap, eyes to the ceiling, hands laced on your torso, feet kicked up over the armrest. Koga continues to thread his hands through your hair splayed on his thighs, tickling your forehead every now and then. "Like … y'know? I miss you guys. I miss the idol course. I miss  _ you." _

There it was. The tiny little demon under all the new baggage. The producer course was in another building from the idols so this new school year feels slightly tainted. Like you transferred all over again. Seeing your ex-classmates in the ES office buildings is different. It's work. The sudden realization of your true feelings makes the tears bubble up all over again and you try your best to swallow them down to no avail. Your chest heaves and your shaky breaths only sound louder lying on your back. 

"Woah woah woah! Quit crying, it's fine! Everyone gets those kinds of feelings at some point." Koga runs his thumb across your temple where a tear escaped. "You just gotta I dunno, set boundaries or somethin' like no one's expecting ya to be perfect. And your classmates are just going gaga over ya because of how awesome you are so like … chill. The starstruck feeling will wear off eventually."

He did have a point. It has only been a month or so since the school year started. A month and already you want to cave. 

"I knooooow." You whine and turn on your side to stuff your snotty face into Koga's sweater. The softener scent is a lot more subdued, overpowered by his natural musk and the faint smell of rain that still lingers. You breathe it in with every sniffle. "I know."

"If ya know so much then stop being a crybaby about it and suck it up." 

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Lone Wolf." 

"Hey I miss you too, but I'm not a fucking baby about it." You peek out from your hiding spot and look up at Koga's blushing face having realized what he said. 

"You miss me?" You whisper. 

Koga stammers a nonsensical reply. You can hear his heartbeat roaring from his gut. 

"Well, I mean," Koga falters, opting to lean back against the couch back fully, leaving you to roll further into his stomach. "We got pretty close by graduation right? I might have enjoyed your company over the others…. Maybe."

You try to unhook your legs from the armrest so you can sit up properly. Using his thigh to balance yourself, you tuck yourself into a ball into the crevice between his torso and the couch. 

"Anyway! Just forget about school. Who cares what ya did last year, you're learning the same shit as everyone else. Not like your courses are different or nothing. Tell them all to buzz off or I'll come over and beat 'em myself." 

You have your head buried in your knees so he can't see you blushing. The feelings were mutual. He missed you too. Maybe that's why you ended up on his street during your auto pilot walk of shame. Maybe deep down that subconscious part of you was trying to lead you to him knowing that was part of your pain. Pain you didn't recognize you had yet. Or didn't want to admit you had yet.

Were you in love with Koga Oogami? You were definitely close to him in second year. He treated you like one of the bros and it was endearing to not be seen as some damsel, being the only girl, like some of the other students did. He treated you normally. Told you when you were being a shithead, complimented you--in a roundabout way--when you changed your look. Koga was attentive and observant even if he acted like he didn't care. He takes care of his friends, even friends he hasn't really seen in awhile. Today proves that. You might like him. Maybe like like him.

"Thanks." You sniffle into your knees.

"Aw c'mon you ain't crying again are ya? I'm not trying to make ya feel like shit!" 

You shake your head but refuse to lift it. Now that you've admitted your feelings to yourself this entire situation got you a little unsettled. In a boy's house, wearing the crush's clothes, feeling vulnerable because of a mental breakdown. You'll get over it in a moment, just right this instant you need to process a few things. While you do that, you feel Koga's hands rest on your back making you jump a bit.

"Hungry? We got left over fried chicken or cup ramen. Extra gourmet here." He stands up from the couch and uses his hands to guide you back into a lying position now that you've lost his body support. "I'll feed Leon and check on your clothes." 

Body now resting in the warmth that Koga left behind, you start to grow sleepy. With too much happening today, you don't even register Koga calling for Leon before your eyes close.

* * *

You wake up to a game show quietly playing on TV and Koga sitting on the floor leaning against the couch. Leon too is curled up on the floor sleeping below where your head is.

"What time is it?" You groggily ask.

Koga glances at his watch, then reaches for his phone when the room proves to be too dark to read it. 

"Little after 9. You passed out for awhile." He props his elbow up on the couch and rests his cheek in his palm. "Clothes are dry. Feelin' better?"

Your body hasn't felt this relaxed in a long time. You nod. 

"Sweet, well.. uh, it's Sunday tomorrow so like …" Koga turns his face away, unable to meet your gaze. "I mean it's already dark out and all, so if ya wanted I don't mind.. if ya wanted to … spend the night?" 

Ripping his arm off the cushion he turns his entire body away from you, clearly embarrassed.

"Just that … fuck if ya get like that from us not hanging out then tonight we shou--" He cuts off when you rest your hand on his shoulder. It's as far as your arm can reach. 

"Sure." His shoulder relaxes. "I'm kinda hungry now though. Still got noodles?"

"Yeah yeah. Open invitation and already making demands I see." Koga's smiling while saying it though. He gets up and stretches, flashing a bit of his belly button, before heading to the kitchen to heat up something. He flicks on the light before disappearing, leaving you to squint uncomfortably.

You also sit up and stretch. Wearing so much fabric while sleeping has got you overheating a bit, but you don't want to leave the comfort of it. The hoodie is like a personal blanket one would drag around the house. You compromise by rolling the sleeves up. Koga comes back a few minutes later with a styrofoam cup and pair of chopsticks.

"Thank you~" and before he can reply you're slurping up broth and noodles alike. You might burn the roof of your mouth at some point, but that doesn't make you eat any slower. You also forget about proper etiquette and speak with your mouth full. "Y'know this feels like a sleepover. All we're missing is bad movies." 

"Sakuma-senpai might have left one of his cheesy vampire movies here." Koga crawls over to the TV stand and starts digging through DVD cases. He lifts one in the air and you make a disagreeable sound until he lifts another. 

"Oh! I watched that when I was a kid!" 

Koga pulls it forward and looks at it correctly.

"Prob 'cause it was meant for kids." A cute story about a boy wanting to help make his vampire friend human. "And I guess we're watching it huh?" 

Koga sighs, but pops it in the player regardless.

"You do realize this movie is for 10 year olds right?" He flicks the lights back off and sits beside you close enough that your thighs touch. Disregarding the entirety of the couch and settling firmly beside you. You can feel the heat seep through your clothes already. Feel the heat creep into your cheeks and you're glad it's dark enough Koga can't notice. You get comfortable in the crevice of his arm where he has flung it over the back of the couch. If he wants no boundaries you'll give him no boundaries. 

"And yet you still have it in your house." You poke Koga in the chest teasingly and he retaliates by pinching your cheek while the previews play out.

You don't actually make it through the movie at all. The credits are rolling and you're being lifted from the couch in a daze. Koga holds you in his arms carefully, carrying you bridal style down the hall. He walks cautiously through the bedroom door to not knock your legs against the frame but ultimately fails and you sleepily giggle at his hushed curse and apology. 

"Oh shut it," Koga whispers, gently letting you fall into the bed. The pillow smells strongly of him. You hum. "If ya need me I'll be sleepin' on the couch, 'kay?" 

You reach out to snag his shirt before he can leave. 

"What?" You curl your finger to usher him to you. He bends over you, thinking maybe you want to be tucked in. You surprise him with a quick peck on the lips as he's pulling the comforter over you.

"Thank you for today." You murmur against his lips. "Thanks for always being there." 

Koga drops his head against the pillow beside yours. He turns his face into your ear and you can hear the exasperated huffs he's making.

"You're fighting dirty y'know that?" His lips tickle your earlobe as he speaks. "But you're welcome." And he plants another kiss to your neck just below it.

Last boundary shattered, you wrap your arms around Koga's shoulders and drag him into bed with you fully. He stumbles forward and tries to brace himself on the mattress with a knee but your legs twisted in the blanket prevent him from finding purchase and he flops on top of you instead. You roll him over you and connect your lips again, this time with a bit more force. He answers with eagerness of his own, turning fervent with every moment that passes. You part for breath before you get the courage to slip tongue. 

"You're the one not being fair. Being all nice and stuff." You pant into his neck. Your ears are burning. 

"Shut up and go to sleep." Koga retorts, voice a little hoarse. You can hear how fast his heart's beating, but it only calms you. Listening to it slow down the same way yours is. Having them beat in tandem until you are both lulled to sleep wrapped in each other's arms. 

Tomorrow you'll be fine; and the day after that. And if you aren't you know Koga will be there. The thought settles the last of your worries. 

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone else watched The Little Vampire (2000) when they were a kid? I thought the Vampire son was the cutest. No wonder I am who I am today.


End file.
